Lost but not forgotten
by ogichichan
Summary: got a new ff due to personal reasons poofysasu I'm gonna leave up all fics from here but if you wanna see new ones check out my new account thx ;3


**GOD DAMMIT!!! *sigh* sorry guys....I'm in another emo mood...I hate to show myself through my writing....but....I guess I would be letting you guys down if I killed myself. Alright...On with it then. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Naruto and everyone belong to Masashi Kishimoto. **

_**'Lost but not forgotten'**_

In a city street all is calm. People walking on the sidewalk.

Others in cars, trying to get to work on time.

Time seemed to stand still for two people.

* * *

One was in what was suppose to be a closed street.

The other on the curb 5 feet away.

The sound of a truck horn could be herd by all others but them.

The one in the road stared ahead in terror.

The other on the sidewalk took off as fast as he could to get to his lover.

* * *

Before the truck hit, the one on the road was pushed out of the way.

The one that was standing 5 feet away was now the only thing standing in the trucks path.

The sickening sound of bones breaking and fracturing was heard by all those around them.

The truck driver didnt stop.

He kept on driving.

Running over the young man he just hit as if he didnt care.

* * *

The raven hared young man ran to his fallen lover.

"Naruto!! Naruto please dont die!! You cant leave me!!!"

Sasuke kept screaming that over and over till the medics came to take the blond away.

"NO I WONT LET YOU TAKE HIM FROM ME!!!"

Sasuke yelled at the medics when they tried to get him to let go.

"We need to get him in the ambulance. You can come to if you wish."

And with that, they sped off to the hospital.

Sasuke sat there by Naruto holding his hand the whole way there.

He looked down when he felt a weak squeeze to his hand.

It was there for all of ten seconds.

Then stopped as quickly as it came.

* * *

He sat there in the waiting room only because the nurses fought him off

and made him wait there.

He knew he was gone. He felt it.

But he didnt want to believe it. He wouldnt give up on his blond.

Finally a doctor came into the room and all of Sasukes questions came poring out.

"Is he ok!! Please tell me he's ok!! When can I see him?! Can I see him now!?"

The doctor simply put his hand on the frantic teens shoulder.

Sasuke knew it. The look in the doctors eyes said it all.

"...no....I....no..." he started to break down.

"No...you cant tell me....No I...he cant be...Please...tell me he's not..."

The doctor shook his head.

"I'm sorry. He was dead on arrival."

That was it. Sasuke couldnt take anymore.

He fell to the floor, landing on his knee's, and started to cry.

* * *

"Can...can I s-see h-him...?"

He looked up at the doctor pleadingly.

"Come with me. I'll take you to him"

The doctor led him to a room with glass doors and left him

saying to go in.

* * *

He got not thee steps in when he saw him.

There Naruto lie. A crisp white sheet draped over him.

Only reason he could tell it was him was by the

spikes or blond hair sticking out and the hand dangling to the side

that had the ring he had given him two months prior.

It was beautiful. White gold with three different

stones on it. One the outside where two small, black stones to represent

himself. But in the middle stood a bigger gem.

It was a gorgeous blue sapphire diamond.

When Sasuke saw it, it reminded him so much of his blond.

They had gone out for three years when Sasuke finally got up the nerve

to ask the blond to marry him.

He walked over and knelt beside him, holding his hand.

"I-I'm s-sorry N-nar-ruto. It sh-should h-have been m-me not y-you."

He just stayed there. Holding his fallen lovers hand. Head laying beside him.

* * *

"_Sasuke? What are you talking about? I'm fine." Naruto wasnt sure what was happening._

_What was Sasuke meaning? What should have been him?._

_He looked over Sasuke's shoulder to see what he was doing._

_He was holding someones hand. _

_Something caught his eye about the hand._

_He leaned down to look closer at it._

_He leaned back when he saw that person had the same ring as he did._

_'What the hell is going on?'_

_

* * *

_

"I'm sorry Mr. Uchiha but you have to go. We need to

take the body down to the coroner. Would you like to make arraignments

for the funeral? Or would you like cremation?"

"_Ok seriously guys can someone talk to me? God you acting like I'm not here!"_

"I'll arrange for a funeral. Thank you..." And with that,

Sasuke left. Naruto went to follow when he saw the name on the chart.

Naruto Uzumaki.

"_Oh god...So then....when the truck hit I..._

_Sasuke and the doctor acting like I wasnt there..._

_No....no this cant be! I was gonna marry Sasuke!_

_I cant die!!"_

_

* * *

_

Sasuke went home to there apartment.

Once in he herd the phone ring.

He didnt wanna answer it.

He was to tired and depressed to talk to anyone.

"Sasuke? Hey its Itachi. Why didnt you come over earlier?

You said We all where gonna go out for the evening.

Is so" He picked up the line but didnt say anything at first.

"Sasuke? Naruto? Is that you?" He took a calming breath before speaking.

"H-hey Itachi..." Now Itachi was worried. Something bad must have

happened if his little brother sounded this depressed.

"Sasuke talk to me. What happened?"

"I-Itachi...can...can you come over...I...I need you here."

Itachi was getting scared. And it took a lot to get him scared.

"I'll be right there."

* * *

It took less then fifteen minutes for Itachi to get there.

He drove like a mad man. Especially when it came to his little brothers safety.

He got out of his car and raced up the stairs to his brothers and Narutos apartment.

The door was unlocked so he went in.

"Sasuke? Its me. Where are you?"

He looked around till he entered the living room.

There Sasuke sat with his knees to his chest,

hugging a small plushy in the shape of a fox.

"Sasuke? What happened? Wheres Naruto?"

Saying those words made the raven break down again and

began his frantic crying.

Itachi didnt know what to think. Only a few scenarios could be the cause.

left him which he doubted. The hyper blond loved Sasuke more than

anything else in the world. Or 2. Something bad happened to pull the apart.

Itachi simply sat down beside his distressed brother and wrapped him in his arms.

"Please Sasuke. I cant help if I dont know whats wrong."

Sasuke buried his face in Itachi's chest. Mumbling words Itachi

couldnt make out.

"Sasuke I cant understand you. The only way I can help you is if you tell me

why your so upset."

Sasuke sat himself back and pulled in a few shaky breaths before talking.

"M-me and N-naruto where walking t-to meet up with

K-kiba and Hinata to go s-see a m-movie b-before we went to s-see y-you.

I got ah-head of Na-ru-ruto and stopped in the st-street to w-wait for him"

Itachi listened to everything Sasuke was saying as he stroked his hair, trying to calm him down.

"Th-the road was blocked for co-construction w-work so I t-thought it w-was safe.

Naru-uto got up to the c-curb when we h-herd a truck horn.

I turned around t-to s-see a shipping truck f-flying down the r-road.

I c-couldnt he-help it. I froze in fear."

Itachi was dreading what would possibly be

something extremely bad involving something happening to the blond.

"N-next thing I kn-new I was on the g-ground. I saw the truck

drive off then l-looked around for Na-naruto.

...Oh god...I...Itachi...he...Itachi he's..."

Itachi knew what he was gonna say as he wrapped his arms around his little brother again

and held him tightly.

"Its gonna be alright Sasuke. I'll make sure who ever did this

pays dearly. I promise."

* * *

It was two days later that the funeral transpired. All there friends and Sasuke's family there there

to support the depressed raven and to morn the loss

of probably the best friend all of them would ever have.

Another figure stood by Sasuke. No one could see him. Nor could

they here him. _"Please forgive me Sasuke...I'm sorry I made you so sad..."_

The blond boy place a kiss on his lovers lips and slowly faded away.

* * *

Sasuke brought his hand up to his lips.

It felt like someone had just kissed him. It felt familiar.

It felt like Naruto's kiss.

He looked up as rain started to fall, hiding his newly falling tears.

'I love you Naruto. I know you'll always be with me and you

will always be in my heart.'

A small smile graced his face.

He watched with his brother at his side as they lowered Narutos casket into the ground.

"Itachi..?" He looked over at his brother.

"What is it little brother?"

Itachi was confused at the peaceful look on his brothers face.

"Naruto....He was here a little while ago...He gave me

one last kiss goodbye." Itachi looked at him for a moment then smiled.

"I dont think thats the last one he'll give you.

Knowing him, not even death can stop him from being with you."

The both let a small laugh escape there lips and they

watched them put the headstone in place.

* * *

_'Uzumaki Naruto'_

_Loving fiance. Rememberable friend._

_Your love for others has touched us all. You where truly amazing._

_My lover._

_Our dear friend._

_We will all miss you. Our favorite ball of sunshine._

_**End**_

_**

* * *

**_

**God...I think I actually made myself cry...Well....I guess I can official say I'm to sappy XD I mean come one....I guess I have so much understanding and experience with this stuff that it comes naturally. I hope you all enjoyed. And remember. Cherish every moment you have with the ones you love. If you have someone in your life that you havent told you love them yet...you better do it now. Cause you might not get another chance. Life and death are not things we can control nor can we truly understand. Life is fleeting. Death is eternal. Love more. Hate less. Those you hate are probably ones you cant come to terms with with your feelings. Dont hate. Hate will build up inside you and one day consume you. Make sure your life is lived to the fullest. Dont have regrets. Make every day count. I would say more but I'm probably boring some and upsetting others. **

**Ja Ne**


End file.
